1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gamut converting device and a gamut converting method that can be used in a so-called color management system for realizing appropriate color reproduction between different kinds of devices or different kinds of media.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a patent document related to the present invention, there are JP-A-10-84487, JP-A-7-236069, JP-A-2006-33575, JP-A-2002-152530, JP-A-9-98298, and Japanese Patent No. 3635673.
In order to realize color reproduction between different kinds of devices or different kinds of media, it is necessary to correct a difference in a color range, i.e., a gamut, between input and output devices. A technique for the correction is called gamut conversion or gamut compression. For example, as a display output device that performs image display, there are a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), a projector, a liquid crystal panel, and the like. As the projector, there are various projectors such as projectors of so-called DLP system and SXRD system and a film projector. As the liquid crystal panel, there are various liquid crystal panels such as a liquid crystal panel of an LED (Light Emitting Diode) backlight system. These display output devices have different gamuts as gamuts reproducible by the display output devices.
For example, in FIG. 13, a difference among gamuts of devices A to E, which represent the various display output devices, is shown as an XYZ chromaticity diagram.
Since the reproducible gamuts are different depending on the devices, for example, in order to cause a certain display output device to display a certain image signal, it is necessary to correct the image signal to be suitable for a gamut corresponding to the display output device.